moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Calacity Ava Travato
The Beginnings - The Mirage Raceway The Mirage Raceway was a race track, deep within the dry lake bed known as the Shimmering Flats. After the end of the Third War, both the goblins and gnomes decided that the large alkali desert known as the Shimmering Flats near Thousand Needles would be a perfect place to test their new rocket designs. Born as a twin in the great lands of Tanaris, Calacity (or "Cali") was more than used to dealing with the sweltering heat that endured all who dared to call the desert their home. She was raised amongst four other siblings; two older brothers, her twin, Cadeline (or "Caddie"), and one younger brother. Her mother, Catherine, was a beautiful Lorderon noblewoman whom found peace from a war torn world in the arms of a charming and kind man, Robert Travato. Together they raised a family who were humble, strong and talented in many ways. Working with both the Goblins and Gnomes, the family name Travato was well known through out the racing circuits. A band of gypsy like humans that cut off their noble ties to find their happiness in the bone dry shimmering flats. Growing up around a raceway was perhaps not the first place in mind to keep young children, but Catherine and Robert successfully kept their children away from any real danger with the help of Catherine's mother Duchess Viola Maria Dela'Venty and the gnome brothers known as the Brassbolts. These three brothers would later teach Calacity everything they knew of gnomish engineering, including the ins and outs of all mechanized vehicles that they could get their hands on. Cali was a very quick learner and excelled with most of the tasks given to her having to do with mechanical repair. While her twin followed their father's footsteps to actually compete in the races held by the Mirage Raceway Independent Oversight Committee (MRIOC) at the Mirage Raceway; the two heads of the Travato household becoming some of the earliest members and first humans of this committee. Family Ties - The Blood that Binds "There is an interconnectedness amoung members that bonds the family, much like mountain climbers who rpe themselves together when climbing a mountain, so that if someone should slip or need support, he's held up by the others until he regains his footing." Being one of the only two girls, Cali quickly fell into her socially acceptable role as the "quiet" twin. While Caddie was the overzealous and loud of the two, Cali enjoyed time to herself to go over blueprints as well as whateer mechanical textooks she could get her hands on. This is not to say that she didn't get into the occational bout of trouble with her twin, as there were many a boring afternoon to young children of the desert. Nothing that Caddie did was wrong in Cali's eyes and she stood by her no matter what. She was born a twin to Caddie and their bond was obvious and seemingly never ending throughout their childhood. Her older brothers, Charlie and Christopher were the stereotypical "big brothers" to the twins and the youngest, Cale. While they kept a watchful and perhaps pestering eye on the younger siblings, they both had the firey competitve spirit held by their father Robert. Everything would be considered a competition, wether it were in chores or on the raceway itself, testing out Cali's vehicles built from other scrapped rockets. Caddie would begin to add in her own additions to make these vessels better and more efficiant. The elder boys shared their fathers look, strapping young men with short blonde hair, one having his fathers brown eyes and the other bright blue from their mother. Cali, while she loved every member of her large family very much, always had a soft spot for the youngest brother, Cale. Dark brown tendrils curled from the top of this young lad's head with matching kind brown eyes that would leave even the harshest tounge searching for words. She would read to him often, with him in her lap, by candlelight; He adored his sisters and they him. A part of him always seemed distant and for being so young it was an odd trait, especially when most of everyone else in the Travato family was rather boisterous. Cathrine was born in the noble Lordaeron household of Dela'Venty. Beauty truely blessed this woman from her soft, silky auburn tresses that fell down to her lower back, to her breath-takingly bright blue eyes. Though as fate would have it, her father died before she was born. Widowed and nearly broke, her mother, Duchess Viola Maria Dela'Venty held onto her late husbands title, but could no longer hold onto their lands. Being a daring woman of her time, she moved taking her only child down the ocean to the Kingdom of Stormwind. Not much was ever spoken of that past; the only thing Grandmother Viola would say was how her life began after falling in love with a local butcher and son of her former cook. However, due to reasons they never married but lead a simple and complete life in Stormwind. After the death of her beloved, Duchess Viola moved to the Shimmering Flats to be with her daughter. By than Cathrine had married, and started a thriving family of two fine boys and were awating the birth of their twin girls. The Waters Rise - The Tragedy of the Travato Family "The shattering of a heart when being broken is the loudest quiet known to man." New Beginnings - The King's Land "She felt coldness spread through her. It even had a sound - it was like a thin, sharp musical tone. It had a voice. Her own voice. It was saying: It's too late, tears are no good, no time to say anything, there are things to be done." (( More to come )) Category:Characters Category:The First Regiment Category:Human Category:Engineers Category:Lordaeronian